


Genji X Reader Headcannons

by Overwatchgenjisenpai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baihu Genji Shimada, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchgenjisenpai/pseuds/Overwatchgenjisenpai
Summary: Genji x Reader HeadcannonsRequests are always open for this fic :)Comments are appreciated :)A/N: This is from my Wattpad, some chapters may be updated or altered slightly





	Genji X Reader Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Genji X Reader Head Cannons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431231) by Overwatchgenjisenpai. 



Baihu Genji Boyfriend scenarios

-giving each other lots of pet names

\- calling him kitty or any other cat related nick names just to tease him

\- he pretends not to like it but he secretly loves it

-Genji also tries to act tough in public

\- but he' a huge softie

(Freak in the sheets, softie in the sheets lmao)

-he's basically your average house cat

-likes eating, his favorites are anything with LOTS of meat

-also likes sleeping and cuddling

\- He will refuse to wake up at a decent time to save his life

-Genji's also way stronger than you so if you try getting up he'll pull you back down for "5 more minutes"

-5 more minutes turns into an hour

-"I can't help that you're so warm and amazing at cuddling" is always his excuse -he kinds snores in his sleep

-it's not loud or obnoxious

-it's quiet and almost barely noticeable 

-he's also a huge cat person

-will literally beg to keep a kitten found on the streets

-you want to say no because it still needs to be bottle fed

-Genji promises he'll take care of it so you agree

-He's an amazing kitten father btw

-N O O D L E T I G E R 

\- Soba is basically the largest cock-block in your relationship

-He/She will interrupt your kisses in any way, shape, or form

-will also sleep between the two of you in bed

 

 


End file.
